Just Let Go
by DareToDreamBig
Summary: He won't ever have a happy ending. / In his eyes, she's flawless. / One-sided Jaria


**This is my first one shot. It might be kind of depressing, but if you like this, there might be more Jason/Aria stories in the future that might have multi chapters. **

**By the way, this is my ending of "Touched By An 'A'-ngel."**

After _they _pull away, Jason slides down the beam he was leaning against to sit on the porch floor.

He can't believe he was ever stupid enough to think that _maybe, _just _maybe_ a girl like her could like a guy like himself.

But _no. _

He won't ever have a happy ending.

Because they do exist, but not for the broken ones.

He also can't understand why he even tried.

Everyone in this town recognizes him as "Alison's creepy older brother."

They don't see him for who he is. An older brother who misses his younger sister, and straightened his act up.

He wouldn't ever admit it, but it's true. He misses Ali.

He misses how she could light up your day with one smile. He misses how she lived life to its fullest extent.

In a way, _she _reminds him of Ali.

Minus the manipulative part.

And he realizes that he's in love with her.

Every part of her.

Those gorgeous hazel eyes that sparkle when she laughs her melodious laugh, or when she smiles that big, wide smile.

The way she would do anything for the people she cares about.

Most importantly, the fact she didn't judge him.

She showed him that not everyone in this town listens to the rumors, and the lies, and whatever else is created to hurt other people.

In his eyes, she's flawless. And no matter how much he loves her, and her rejection, he wants her to be happy.

And if the teacher makes her happy, then so be it.

….

It's Truth Up Day when he falls in love with her even more.

(If _that_ is even possible.)

Of course, he gets her group.

He guesses that somebody wants to torture him even more.

They don't talk. He just smiles a sad smile at her and she just stares at him.

That same day, Spencer finds out she has a brother, and finally someone else can see the real him.

He just wishes that _she_ could get to know the real him.

…..

And then, a little while later, he sees her on the Halloween party train.

She looks breathtaking, just like usual, as Daisy from the Great Gatsby.

Then, all of the girls disappear.

He can't help but have the feeling that they might be in trouble.

And he was half correct.

They return around an hour later, and her hand is bandaged.

His fists clench slightly, at the thought of someone hurting her.

Teacher has to ruin it all.

The door to the cart opens, and she runs to him, pulling him into a tight embrace.

Jason wishes it was him holding her when she was hurt.

He wishes it was him that made her smile. He wants to brighten up her day.

But he's too late.

Noel and Hanna get into an argument, which leads to some strong language and Toby pushing the younger Kahn brother into the bucket of drinks.

And to make his day worse, the bucket tips over and a body bag slides out.

….

He doesn't realize until months later that he's the only one from the NAT club left.

And someone wants him gone.

He ends up in the hospital after he and Emily got stuck in the elevator, after trying desperately to find _something _that might lead to his sister's murder.

As he lays in the hospital bed, his neck in a brace, he's glad that it was him instead of Emily.

So as soon as she leaves the room, he rips off the IV cords and escapes.

He runs as fast as he can, while also staying as unnoticed as possible.

His heart thuds a bit and his run slows pace when he sees her in all of her glory, standing beside Hanna as she questions Emily.

Jason then just shakes his head and runs faster.

…..

He goes down South to visit his grandmother.

As far as his mother knows, he went because he's still just shaken up over the accident.

But really he just wants to disappear from that town that he hates so much and her, who he loves.

He also wants to find closure.

He stares at the ceiling in the _green_ room, located at the end of the hallway in his grandmother's house.

The green happens to be the same shade as the green in her eyes.

After all of the pain he's been through, he still is getting tortured day by day, because of the memories.

Ali opening a giant wrapped gift. Ali jumping into the clear waters of the pool. Ali baking cupcakes in the kitchen.

And the absence of her hurts. Even though she was never his to start with.

His grandmother sees him just like everyone else.

A dangerous boy who used to get stoned every single day of his teenage life.

He's found out people always label you.

And no one will ever let your past go.

He closes his eyes, falling into a deep slumber with dreams of a girl with dark hair and warm hazel eyes.

Because even though he won't ever get to hold her close to him, kiss the top of her head, and go to The Brew to buy her a muffin, he can still dream of her.

Hopefully, one day, he'll see her again.

Just one more time.

Maybe she'll be married with kids, he honestly doesn't care.

He just wants to see her delicate, porcelain face.

And he thinks that next day about their first and only kiss.

….

Jason reunites with Spencer before she goes off to college.

He's glad for her, because instead of going to a college her parents want her to go to, she chooses the one that's right for her.

Alison's case still remains unsolved, however.

And he doesn't ask about Aria, but he tells Spencer he wishes her and her friends the best.

He realizes that you just have to let go.

**Well, I kind of wrote that on a whim. Hopefully you enjoyed that.**

**Tell me what you think. **

**Xoxo, **

**DareToDreamBig. **


End file.
